Release
by windnature
Summary: Guilty was washing over her from what she was asking Mustang to do, but she couldn't live with herself any longer carrying the alchemy that killed innocent Amestrian citizens.


The city of Louis would be their only rest stop until the Amestrian soldiers made it back to Central. Not knowing when the Cadet's next opportunity to see Major Mustang would be, they decided this would be the best place for it. With the medical supplies they would need (The Major asked Dr. Knox for them and no questions were brought up to why he would need them), the two walked into the building they were supposed to stay in for the night. The Alchemist opened Hawkeye's room and allowed the woman to step in first. She placed her bag into the floor and gazed over their temporary shelter. The room was poorly lit and the aging walls were releasing odor that wasn't very pleasant. Though it wouldn't matter. The condition of the room wasn't important as what would soon take place. "Are you ready?" she heard Mustang asked in almost a whisper. "Yes." she spoke firmly taking off her heavy coat. They didn't have much time and performing this act as soon as possible would be in their best interest.

Guilty was washing over her from what she was asking Mustang to do, but she couldn't live with herself any longer carrying the alchemy that killed innocent Amestrian citizens. This wasn't what she and the State Alchemist planned. Flame Alchemy was going to be used for the good of the people, not to kill them in useless bloodshed. After witnessing the destructive capabilities of her father's work, she couldn't bare the pain and suffering she'd placed on Mustang. This was a burden that her father past to her without her consent or say so. This was his legacy, and wanted no one, but whom she deemed worthy enough to have it. The bright and happy future that she hoped for had been destroyed with the flames from the infamous Flame Alchemist and she was to blame. But with the secrets gone no one else would have to endure the pain they have. This wasn't just for Hawkeye's on release from her father, it was for Mustang too.

The blonde took off her uniform jacket and placed it gently on the bed to her right. She wasn't entirely shy about undressing before him. After all, this wouldn't be the first time she had done so. Hawkeye could remember perfectly that day in her bedroom. Mustang, still a Cadet at the time was more than confused when she began taking off her blouse. Just as anyone else, he believed Berthold Hawkeye left behind manuscripts for his research and to a certain extend he did. He just placed them on his daughter's back instead of using paper. The solider spent weeks during his leave to decode the secrets on Hawkeye's back. And when he was finally successful in making his first transmutation, he set his heart on taking the State Alchemist test. Knowing with his final departure from the Hawkeye Manor, the blonde decided to follow him into the military. She wanted to assist him in anyway she could with his dream of helping Amestrian citizens. Who would have thought everything would have turned out as it had.

With her final article of clothing removed from her upper body, Hawkeye could feel Mustang's foot steps coming closer to her. "Can you stand against the wall?" he asked her. She noticed a changed in his voice, but decided to do what he asked instead of questioning him about it. He didn't want to do this to Hawkeye, but she needed this to be done. The blonde pressed her forehead firmly against the aging wall with her fist balled up tight. "You should use a pillow. Just in case something should happen.." He was referring to the possibility of her screaming from the pain. No matter how much it this would hurt her, Hawkeye didn't have any plans on screaming. This would release her suffering and it would be in silence. She could hear him slipping the cloth of his ignition gloves over his hands. Soon, this would all be over and the Cadet needed to brace herself for it.

She could sense his hesitance. Hawkeye understood she was asking too much of him. She wanted him to burn the source of his alchemy, to the deface the back of his master's daughter. How could she expect that of him? As selfish as her want was, she needed this burden to release from her. Hawkeye didn't want her father to have a hold on her life anymore. "Mustang, _please_." she pressed him as she clenched her hands tighter. With a deep inhale, Hawkeye, heard the spark of his glove an enemse burning sensation on her left shoulder. Another snap was released and it finally registerd to the blonde's body that she was being burned. The flames danced around her back as she bit on her lower lip, sweat pouring down her face as her body shook violently. She couldn't describe the horrific pain that she was experiencing, but with that she could feel the tints of of relief flooding into her body. It was over. The pain that she inflicted on others, including Major Mustang was now gone never to be seen or used by anyone else again.

When the flames finally ceased, she felt Mustang's cloth covered hands carefully guided the blonde to her bed. He helped her laid down on her stomach, turning her face so he could see her. He sat next to her as he took his gloves off and reached for the medical kit he asked from Knox. She could feel him rubbing something onto her back and it burned immensely, but she assumed it was something for her burns. The possibilities of an infection from a burn so serve was quite great. Luckily Mustang thought ahead and brought everything the blonde would need. When he was finished applying the various creams and oppiments he brought, the alchemist began bandaging her up. He wrapped around her shoulder a few times, just to be sure it would stay in place. "Is there anything that you need?" he asked her, his voice much raspier than it actually was. She watch him lean over to see her just face. The pain in his eyes were almost too much for Riza to bear and despite the overflow of emotion she was feeling, she simply smiled as best as she could. "No. " she managed to get out despite the dryness of her throat. "But thank you Mustang.." he voice trailed off as she finally past out from the sheer pain and exhaustion.

_Seeing that she had finally fallen asleep, Roy quietly left her room. He wouldn't be gone for too long. He wanted to find something for the Cadet to drink when she came to in a few hours. He couldn't believe he actually when through with it. After using the alchemy she gave him for pure chaos and destruction, Hawkeye was the last person he wanted to use it on. Roy had every intention of taking her into his arms and apologizing for all of the pain he had caused and ruining their lives. He wanted to say everything, including how he felt about her but he couldn't bring himself to deny her. It was what she wanted and despite the voices in his head screaming in protest, he burned her anyway. "Coward." he greeted his teeth as one of his first slammed into a wall. He hit it again, his breathing become heavy from the guilt of what he had done. This wasn't what his Master asked of him. He was supposed to protect her, but instead he managed to turn the once shy and innocent Riza Hawkeye into a stone cold killer with welps from his weakness on her back. The tears began to flow down his face. Roy didn't want to turn Riza into one of his victim's too. _

**_I am so sorry._**


End file.
